stevenuniverseaufandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz
Topaz is the heir of Yellow Diamond and the Prince of Homeworld. He's later revealed to be Lapis' husband and Emerald's father. Appearance He has blonde hair and amber eyes. When he's Terry,he has blue eyes and a a mole on his Gem's location. Topaz is similar to Yellow Quartz,which made Yellow Diamond remembering of his sister. Topaz wears a yellow tone uniform,occasionally with a red cloak. When on Earth,he wears a blue sailor uniform (as he works as a sailor). His gem is located on his forehead. Personality Topaz is a very romantic boy. When he comes on Earth,he shows his best side. When he's rescued by Lapis,he suddenly falls in love with her. When he dies and Jasper rescues him,he's shown to be sad to have left his beloved. For all the first season he's shown to be sad. In the final episode,he's shown to be controlled by his father,making him evil. Lapis and Emerald make him rebel to his father. In the fight against his father,he shows to be angry at him. In the second season,Topaz is sad for the lost of his father. In the third season he's very happy to see his family being together. In the fourth season Topaz is near to die and asks to his sister to infuse with him. In the end he's very happy to see his father again. In the epilogue,he's shown to live happily with Lapis in their old house. Abilities He can control lightnings and electricity. Relationships Jasper Topaz is shown to be very tied to his sister as they form Pyrite. In the second season when he's sad about his father,she slaps him and says him to be a true man and a good heir to their poor father. In the fourth season he's shown to be very happy to be in his sister's gem. In the epilogue,she's happy to know he's happy. Yellow Diamond Topaz is not very tied to his father,due to his desire to destroy all the Gems who are weak. In the final episode he begins to love him as a son. In the second season,Topaz is sad for his death. In the third season,he's happy to fight against him as a training. White Diamond She died when he was born,making him don't know much about her. Peridot Topaz's seen to be very tied to Peridot after what happened with his sister. In exchange she has a crush on him. He and Peridot are close friends. In the third season,he's happy to know she's protecting his daughter. Lapis Lazuli Topaz is very tied to his wife. He knew her on Earth and despite having said he did not want to see any Gem after arriving on Earth,he suddenly falls in love with her. He's very happy to know their love had a daughter,Emerald. They're always together during the second and the third seasons. In the epilogue,Emerald tells her grandfather they're living happily on Earth. Emerald Topaz was not aware of her birth during the first season,but he's happy to know she's his daughter. During the second season,he's seen to be very worried about his child. In the third season he's happy to see her again. In the fourth season he's seen to medicate Emerald's right hand. Pearl Topaz is thankful to Pearl for having grown his daughter in his and Lapis' absence. Steven Universe Topaz is seen to be very friendly to Steven. He's happy he and Lapis are friends. Mervine Universe Topaz trusts very much Mervine. He's convinced he and Emerald will be a couple. Trivia * Topaz shares a strong resemblance with Yellow Quartz. Maybe it's the reason for Lapis loving him. * His appearance is inspired to GiusyRevenge's brother. * In the fandom he's seen to be in love with both Lapis and Peridot. * He and Jasper have the same powers of their father. * Topaz2.png Dancing Tapis Lazuli.png Topaz and jasper by giusyrevenge-d8whend.png Topaz.png Couple base by Fara4X3.png Preview chapter 2.png Preview chapter 1.png Immagine.png